victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Focused Mind
*Readiness Using readiness makes the caster able to gain a quicker understanding on a predicament. Enchanted lucidity enlightens the caster, allowing better reactions to changing situations and increased cleverness. System: This power is only usable on the caster himself. Every success on the Willpower roll adds one die to a special dice pool for the remainder of the turn. These dice may be used on any wits related rolls or activations that the magus performs during this turn. Alternatively, each die removed from the dice pool adds 1 to the casters initiative rating. **Centering By invoking this power, the caster causes a sudden, intense calmness in the subject by whispering soothing words to her. While under this serenity, the target is able to better focus on the task at hand, ignoring distractions or annoyances, including grave bodily harm. Magi in fear of frenzy often use this power on themselves to achieve a state of tranquility, as emotions are stifled. System: This power is usable on any subject within earshot of the caster and lasts for one turn per success on a Willpower roll. During this period the target is unaffected by any effect that reduces his dice pools. This includes wound penalties, situational modifiers and Disciplines. Modifications to difficulty numbers still apply during this time, however. In addition, due to the unnatural serenity that this power bestows, the target receives 2 additional dice in all attempts to avoid or break frenzy. Lupines may even be calmed from their murderous rampages if 5 or more successes are scored on the activation roll. ***One-Tracked Mind By extending his powers to other individuals, the caster is able to fixate the subject on one action. This single-mindedness of the target is such that they ignore everything else that occurs around them. Guards are easily distracted with this power, as their attention becomes fixated elsewhere, and research becomes a dedicated and focused task. Use of this power is sometimes referred to as ‘railroading someone’. System: This power may affect anyone who can hear the caster. Successful invocation makes the target unable to split any dice pools for extra actions and unable to change tactics after actions have been declared. As a side benefit, reduce the difficulty of the action by 1. Additional actions that the victim takes (EG Celerity) during the duration of this power must follow their initial action, as they concentrate wholly on this one idea. The duration of One-Tracked Mind is 1 scene if used outside of combat; otherwise it is reduced to 1 turn per success on the Willpower roll. ****Dual Thought With the rigors of concentration required to learn Thaumaturgy, many Tremere are able to take quick and complete control of a situation with this power, the caster is able to divide his attention to two completely separate tasks without problems. As lvl 3 forces the subjects attention into a single objective, Dual Thought expands the casters concentration to the point that focus upon 2 goals is possible. System: Successful use of Dual Thought allows the caster to take an extra action during his turn. This is restricted to mental actions, be it the use of disciplines such as Auspex, or the contemplation of some problem. If the character is using both actions to solve a problem, he has 2 separate dice pools to draw from. These 2 actions happen at the same time, as determined by the initiative rating of the character. *****Perfect Clarity Perfect clarity brings about a Zen like moment of unimpeded insight for the caster. Pure focus is achieved, thought and action become one, and complete serenity of mind descends upon the kindred magus. This lucidity protects the caster from influences internal and external; even the beast within is unable to rage forth. System: This power lasts for the duration of one scene. For this period the caster has the difficulties of all actions reduced by two. The Kindred is immune to frenzy and Rotschreck from all sources, even by supernatural means. Finally, any means to control or influence the caster suffer a +2 difficulty, including the powers of presence and Dominate. Category:Victorian London RPG Wiki Category:Vampire Disciplines